¿Un hermano o hermana?
by ASUKA02
Summary: Dejar de ser hija única nunca estuvo en los planes de Sakura, ¿que era esa locura de que su madre estaba embarazada? UA Post-guerra *Oneshot NaruSaku* [Especial día del padre año 2017]


N/A: Aquí dejo mi aporte NaruSaku al mes de los padres. Una historia un poco extraña, pero con la chispa que caracteriza a nuestra pareja favorita. :D

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, sólo me pertenece este fanfic.

* * *

 **¿Un hermano o hermana?**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

—¡Sakura!, ¡hija!

Sakura detuvo sus pasos en medio de la feria de hortalizas al escuchar la voz de su padre, se volvió para verlo y lo saludó con una sonrisa, estaba segura de que la regañaría por no ir a visitarlos. —Hola papá, ¿qué tal están tú y tu mamá?.

—¡Estamos bien!, —respondió en tono alegre, —¿cómo estás tú?, ¿qué tal Naruto?.

—Lo deje en la casa, iremos este fin de semana a visitarlos. —prometió ella.

—¡Qué bueno!, porque tienes que saber algo, espero tu madre no se enoje de que te lo diga antes —dijo Kizashi con actitud misteriosa.

Sakura se preocupó, —¿qué sucedió?

Kizashise puso muy serio y luego sonrió ampliamente —creo que vas a tener un hermano o hermana.

—¡¿QUEEEE?! —chilló Sakura escandalizada.

Kizashi se carcajeó con diversión al ver la reacción de su hija, Sakura estaba estupefacta.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Sakura comenzó a regañarlo —¡¿pero cómo has podido ponerle los cuernos a mamá?!

El señor Haruno soltó otra carcajada y Sakura se enojo más, " _¿cómo puede reírse con algo así?"_ —¡no te rías, no tiene nada de gracioso!

No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para deducir que ese hijo lo tendría con otra mujer, pero el problema era que sus padres seguían casados, por lo tanto su padre le había sido infiel a su madre.

Kizashi se tocaba el estomago mientras reía, las cosas que decía su hija le parecían muy graciosas. Sakura lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, sino fuese su padre ya lo hubiera golpeado.

—Tienes que hablar con tu mamá, está muy asustada con la idea de otro hijo. —dijo su padre ya más calmado, secándose las lagrimas que ella le había echo derramar de tanto reírse.

—¿Asustada?, ¡debería de estar furiosa papá!

Kizashi sonrió con descaro —tu madre está embarazada Sakura, no sé por qué crees que tendré un hijo con otra mujer.

A Sakura la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, —¡¿qué, mamá embaraza?! —chilló todavía más histérica.

—Hija no grites tanto, la gente nos está mirando. —le dijo palmeando la espalda de su hija, tranquilamente como si no le hubiera dicho una noticia impactante.

Y era verdad, muchos los miraban sin disimular, pero a Sakura no le importaba nada de eso, dudaba de las palabras de su padre.

—Es un chiste, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mirando a su padre son preocupación.

El pelirosa sonrió palmeando el hombro de su hija —alégrate hija, vas a tener un hermano o hermana.

¿Cómo podía alegrarse con una noticia como esa?

.

Lejos de las preocupaciones de su esposa, Naruto se encontraba fuera de su vivienda, cuando se casó con Sakura habían juntado sus ahorros y comprado un terreno en Konoha donde posteriormente él construyó una casa de madera.

Naruto estaba barriendo la hojas secas de los arboles con un rastrillo, acumulándolas en un sólo sitio, las iba a quemar antes de que lloviera, pero Sakura llegó interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar.

—¡Naruto, Naruto!

El escándalo que hacia su mujer lo asustó.

—¿Que pasa Sakura-chan? —le preguntó preocupado.

—¡Voy a tener un hermano! —soltó de golpe.

Aún seguía sin creerlo, tenía que procesar toda la información.  
Naruto se quedó mudo por varios segundos y luego sonrió pensando que era una broma.

—Je, que chiste más raro Sakura-chan, no creo que a mi suegra le agradara escucharlo. —dijo rascándose una mejilla.

Sakura se estresó más.

—¡Es en serio y estoy muy preocupada por mamá, un embarazo a estas altura de la vida es muy peligroso!

Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente, —Eh, ¿es en serio lo del embarazo?.

Ella asintió lentamente, el rubio sonrió con diversión.

—¡Vaya así que tus padres tienen actividad sexual!, jeje, nunca había pensado en eso.

Sakura se cubrió los oídos con los dedos avergonzada —no deberían hacer eso si protección, es decir, ¿está bien que a su edad sigan haciendo ese tipo de cosas?, papá podría romperse la espalda, ¡por dios!, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarlos en esas. —comentó horrorizada.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, soltó el rastrillo y rodeó los hombros de su esposa con un brazo —Ya Sakura-chan, un accidente le pasa a cualquiera, y tus padres no están tan viejos, tienen sus necesidades también, tampoco creo que hagan muchas posiciones.

Ella se cubrió nuevamente los oídos escandalizada, por dios que no quería tener esas imágenes pornográficas en su mente, —¡cállate!, no necesito tanta información.

Naruto se carcajeó, le hacía gracia que Sakura se escandalizara tanto por algo tan natural.

—Es peligroso que a estas alturas mamá este embarazada, estoy preocupada por ella.

Naruto la envolvió con sus brazos, la cosa dejaba de ser divertido si ella realmente estaba preocupada —calma Sakura-chan, eres médico, la mejor del mundo, se que la ayudaras.

Sakura murmuró afligida —espero que sea falsa alarma, además no es justo que hasta mamá se embarace y yo no.

Naruto rápidamente intentó consolarla, acarició la espalda de su esposa mientras le hablaba.

—Quien sabes si ya tienes a un Narutin allí dentro en la panza. —tocó con un dedo el abdomen de su mujer.

Ella atrapó ese dedo con su mano y con un gesto infantil replicó —ya lo sabría.

Él sonrió —no lo sabes todo.

—¿Y si soy estéril?, no uso la píldora desde hace dos meses. —comentó preocupada, ahora que hasta su madre estaba embarazada la posibilidad de no ser capaz de tener un bebé la asustaba.

—No digas tonterías, si tu madre tendrá un bebé a estas alturas y tú eres su hija, quiere decir que también puedes tener un hijo a esa edad.

Sakura entornó los ojos ante el análisis de su esposo, —yo no quiero tener un bebé estando vieja.

Naruto sonrió imaginando a Sakura siendo una anciana embarazada, —jeje, me lo tomaré como un reto, ¡vaya que sí! —exclamó con determinación.

Ella gritó cuando Naruto la alzó en brazos para llevarla hasta la casa, estaba comenzando a lloviznar.

Sakura le ayudó a abrir la puerta, —puedo caminar, —le gustaba cuando Naruto se ponía serio, él siguió el camino hasta la habitación donde la depósito en la cama.

—Iremos a investigar después de que llueva. —le dijo Naruto.

—Y comprare una prueba de embarazo para llevársela. —dijo ella sentada en la cama.

—Sí, pero hay que esperar a que llueva. —insistió él acostándose del lado de su cama.

La pelirosa apoyó la espalda de la cama quedando justo al lado de su marido. —Yo siempre quise tener hermanos, pero esto es una locura. —comentó mirando el techo.

A Naruto le hacía gracia toda esa situación del embarazo de su suegra.

—Je, no es tan malo, tu madre tiene buena salud. —dijo tratando de animarla.

Sakura torció la boca —sí, pero la gente también hablara.

—No importa lo que diga la gente.

—Cuando tengamos un hijo será casi de la misma edad de su tío o tía, será muy raro. —insistió Sakura.

Le avergonzaba la idea de que su madre a esas alturas de la vida quedara embarazada, era como poner en evidencia las cosas que hacía con su padre.

—Entonces nuestros hijos tendrán con quien jugar. —contestó sonriendo.

Sakura movió la cabeza para verlo, —tú ves todo lo bueno, ni te fijas en lo malo Naruto.

Él sonrió más —Sakura-chan, ya está hecho, lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar que ya no serás hija única, ¿o es eso lo que te molesta?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y con su pie movió una almohada y con esa almohada golpeó la cara de Naruto. Él comenzó a reírse como un loco.

—¡No digas tonterías! —se quejó ella.

—Acéptalo Sakura-chan, estás celosa de perder tu lugar de hija única. —la fastidió él

Sakura gruñó y se abalanzó sobre él, apretó el cuello del hombre, todo era juego porque el ninja seguía riéndose, aunque cuando ella hizo más presión Naruto se asustó.

—No estoy celosa, estoy preocupada por la salud de mi madre.

El rubio llevó sus manos al abdomen de su esposa y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que soltara su cuello, funcionó, Sakura liberó su garganta e intento detener las manos de Naruto mientras se retorcía de la risa.

—¡Jaja, para ya o te golpearé Naruto, jaja!

Momentos después Naruto se puso serio, la miró intensamente apretándola contra su cadera, Sakura sintió que él estaba excitado, ella había provocado esa reacción sin querer con todos sus movimientos.

Se acercó al oído del ninja y susurró —debería dejarte con las ganas por burlarte de mí.

Lo besó en los labios, Naruto enseguida procedió a acariciar las piernas de su esposa, ella se apartó sólo un momento para quitarse la blusa, ya se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia y el viento.

.

.

Antes de ir a casa de su suegra, Naruto y Sakura compraron la prueba de embarazo. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Haruno, Mebuki se sorprendió de verlos allí.

Naruto se fijo que no tenia barriga, después de los saludos Sakura hizo la pregunta.

—¿Y como está tu salud mamá?

—Normal.

—¿Segura?, un embarazo a tu edad es algo de mucho cuidado.

—¿Embarazo?, ¿qué embarazo? —preguntó Mebuki sin entender nada.

—¡El tuyo obviamente! —replicó Sakura.

Kizashi se mordía los labios para no reír, pero no puedo evitar carcajearse cuando su mujer con cara de ofendida protestó.

—¡Yo no estoy embarazada! —respondió muy ofendida.

—¿Entonces no tiene un bebé allí en la tripa? —preguntó Naruto ingenuamente.

Un minuto después Mebuki estaba muy, muy ofendida, Naruto, Sakura y Kizashi tenían un chichón en la cabeza, mientras la rubia seguía regañando a su esposo por inventar algo como eso, él no paraba de reír.

Sakura por su parte estaba tranquila, aliviada, Naruto se mordía los labios tratando de no volver a reírse, por respeto a su suegra, aunque ver al señor Haruno riendo con dos chichones en la cabeza no ayudaba nada.

—¡Te has pasado Kizashi!

—Ya, calma mujer, si lo dije fue para que nuestra hija viniera a visitarnos, casi no viene.

Escuchar eso hizo sentir mal a Sakura.

—Papá, perdona por no venir antes, es que Naruto y yo hemos estado con mucho trabajo.

Se excusó Sakura avergonzada de que su padre tuviera que inventar semejante mentira para hacerlos venir a visitarlos.

Comieron en familia y Mebuki hizo la pregunta más común que se le hace a una pareja de esposos sin hijos.

—¿Para cuándo los bebés?

—Uh, bueno yo he hecho mi parte. —respondió Naruto haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara mucho.

Mebuki dirigió su atención a su hija —entonces ya debes estar embarazada hija.

—¿Eh?, no creo. —respondió apenada.

—¿Por qué no te haces la prueba de embarazo Sakura-chan?

Sakura ya se había olvidado que la llevaba en su bolso, todos le insistieron y una hora después la pelirosa tuvo que complacerlos.

Impacientes esperaban mientras la pelirosa estaba encerrada en el baño.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, antes de que dijera algo ya Naruto puedo leer la respuesta en su rostro, ella estaba sonriendo.

—¿Que salió? —le preguntó Mebuki.

—¡Tú y papá serán abuelos!

Kizashi fue el primero en abrazar a su hija, después Mebuki y por ultimo Naruto.

—Te lo dije Sakura-chan, ya lo tenías allí creciendo. —comentó sonriendo.

—Hasta a mi me sorprendió.

Respondió con una sonrisa, después de haber excluido un poco de su vida a sus padres, ellos habían estado presentes en un momento tan importante como ese.

—¡Ahora todos vengan, vamos a celebrar con un vino! —los animó Kizashi. —¡porque hoy es el día del padre y Naruto va a ser padre!

—Uh, perdona papá, no recordaba que hoy era el día del padre, no te traje nada. —dijo Sakura avergonzada.

—¿De qué hablas?, tendré el mejor regalo, un nieto al que podre contarle mis aventuras. —respondió Kizashi muy alegre.

—Y yo un hijo, me pueden felicitar cuando quieran. —dijo Naruto con el orgullo reflejado en sus ojos.

—No puedes beber vino hija. —dijo Mebuki.

—¡Mamá, sólo un poco, para celebrar! —lloriqueó Sakura.

Naruto y sus padres marcharon a la cocina llevando consigo a Sakura, ella sonrió pensando que todos eran muy ruidosos, aunque tenía que reconocer que ella misma también lo era.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
